Equestria Girls: Wrong Book
by Blackbird
Summary: With her head swirling with thoughts and emotions, Sunset decided to write them all down to get them out and help organize them. She just should have paid attention to which book she was using.


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro, The Hub and of course Lauren Faust who seems to have gone out of her way to make a show about pastel colored ponies with names like "Twilight Sparkle" completely awesome. This story is just for fun and no profit shall be made so please above mentioned people don't sue me. You're not gonna get much. Any OCs that pop up in this fic belong to me and can be used with permission. Please don't steal from me. Now with that out of the way, on with the show.

 **Equestria Girls: Wrong Book**

Sunset Shimmer let out a soft sigh as she tapped the end of her pen against the edge of the desk. She stared intently at the blank page in front of her, trying to decide if she wanted to write down the words floating through her head or not. It was something she had actually been debating for the last few days but could never get a moment alone to herself to really give it much thought. It seemed there was always _something_ happening! As much as she did love having friends now, it could sometimes be exhausting. Especially Pinkie. That girl was just a ball of never ending energy. If there were a way to tap into it she could probably power the entire city for a month on just a cup of coffee.

Sunset chuckled a bit at that thought then renewed her interest in the book in front of her. Thankfully study hall was the one class she didn't have with any of her friends so it did give her plenty of time to mull over what she wanted to write. Of course the more she thought about it the louder the thoughts became and the need to write them out became greater.

"Ah to heck with it," she muttered to herself before she put pen to paper.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well it's been a long while since I've done this. Even longer than I wrote in my journal to Celestia. Which...is kind what brings me here actually. Ever since I started writing in it again I really feel I've connected back with Equestria. Especially with Twilight. Even though she was here twice before I never really got much time to actually...talk with her. The first time of course was my own fault for being...well for being a spoiled brat with delusions of grandeur. Which I was. For the longest time. Well that and a raging she-demon at the end._

 _So, yeah, didn't really get to talk to Twilight that much then because I didn't want to. I just wanted to beat her. Then the second time when I finally was a better person...pony...pony person? Ugh, getting back in touch with my roots is really starting to make personal pronouns confusing. But anyway, even though I got to have a moment with her at Pinkie's house we still didn't get much time to really talk what with the whole "Sirens stealing everyone's negative energy to get stronger and rule the world" thing going on. On a side note, is that what_ _ **I**_ _sounded like when I was running the school and trying to take over everything? Because now I can really see why everyone hated me then. And some still do._

 _But thanks to Twilight I have some great friends now who actually do care for me and I care for them quite a bit. She really_ _ **is**_ _the Princess of Friendship. And from sharing letters back and fourth through the book I can safely say that Celestia was right and I am NOT ready to be a princess! Not sure if I ever will be given some of the stuff Twilight's told me. At the same time though it's kind of this weird comfort knowing she's going through some of the same struggles as I am now. We're both trying to find ourselves in the new positions we're in now. It's good to have someone to turn to who has some idea of what you're going through. It's really helped us connect._

 _Like REALLY connect. At least on my end. That's what's been going through my head the last few days and why I have to write this out somewhere. I think...I think I might have feelings for Twilight. Like, more than friendship feelings. In fact I think I have a pretty big crush on her. I don't know how it happened, it just sorta...did. I just started feeling REALLY comfortable writing to her and soon enough started wishing she would visit more and then I thought about how happy that would make me to see her and then...well it just kinda all spiraled from there._

 _Course I haven't TOLD her yet. I haven't told anyone. Because I'm still trying to figure it all out for myself. I've never really cared enough for anyone else to know what having a crush is supposed to feel like. But what I'm feeling really DOES seem to line up with everything I've heard. And what Flash said he felt like when we were going out._

 _Oh man, Flash. There's ANOTHER problem! Because I can't be sure if I have a crush on Twilight but I KNOW Flash does! And it...might be mutual? I'm not really sure. They're both so dorky that it's hard to tell. Although I think Twilight pulls it off WAY better than Flash. Twilight is at least cute in her dorkiness whereas Flash is...well he's a nice guy but boy is he ever uncoordinated. And if THAT'S what having a crush does to you I definitely don't want THAT!_

 _Then of course there are the OTHER questions this brings up. Like if Twilight even feels the same way about me. And if she does, what kind of relationship would we even have? "Long distance" seems like an understatement. And yet from what she's said it only feels like a second to go through the portal. So I guess that wouldn't be much of a problem since it's open all the time now. And it would be nice to see Equestria again. Maybe actually work up the courage to face Celestia. Not to mention how interesting it would be to see the pony versions of my friends. I just wonder how different they are?_

 _But again I have to think about it more. Let's say Twilight feels the same way and we start the long distance relationship. Eventually one of is going to HAVE to move to one world or another so we could actually be together. And I wouldn't ever think of asking Twilight to leave her friends behind but I'm not sure I could leave mine either. Plus I'm not sure there's even a place for me in Equestria anymore. I'm sure my magic's rusty and getting used to walking on all four legs again and not having fingers it's just...weird. I think I was just running off adrenaline and muscle memory when I stole Twilight's crown. But being there fulltime again? I just don't know._

 _Maybe that's the point. Maybe it's best if I just not tell Twilight and try to get over my crush. Find someone here in this world so I can avoid messing up someone else's life. I'm sure there's SOMEONE else out there for me. Somewhere._

 _Yeah. That feels like the best thing to do. I'll get over Twilight in time and life will go back for what passes for normal for both of us. Wow. I forgot how...relaxing this could be. Might have to start taking it up again. Thanks for listening diary. You always were the only one who understood. Well you're not the ONLY one now but you're the one I can tell all these secrets to when I just need to get them out._

Sunset smiled contently as she pulled the pen back. It _did_ feel good to have all of that out of her head and written down somewhere. Now with that weight off her shoulders she could relax and face the rest of the day.

That is until the book she has just written in started to glow and vibrate.

"No..." she whispered in horrified revelation. "No. No. No no no no!"

She slammed the book shut to find tell tale sign of her Cutie Mark logo on the front of it.

"No no no no no no!" she continued to stammer in disbelief.

Despite her protests the book continued to glow and vibrate as if to taunt her. Her heart sank with each shake and her hands trembled as she forced them to reach out and slowly open the book. Her finger clumsily fumbled through the pages until she came upon the entry she had inadvertently made and the message Twilight wrote back to her.

 _Sunset...is there something you want to tell me?_ The response asked.

Stunned to the point where she was completely unable to come up with anything else, Sunset just wrote the first word that came to her scattered mind.

 _God...dammit._

 _What?_ Twilight wrote back.

Sunset let out a nervously laugh as something seemed to snap inside her and suddenly she knew _exactly_ what to write!

 _A joke! It's a joke! Just like everything else I wrote! Yup! That's right! Just one, big, long, uncomfortably personal joke! Did I get you?!_

 _I...guess,_ Twilight's reply came though and Sunset could practically hear the skepticism in it. _It certainly SEEMED like you were writing a dairy entry about your feelings for...me?_

 _Nope! Joke! Just a joke! That's all! Don't need to talk about this anymore ever again! I'm just joking around! LOL! That means "Laughing Out Loud". Which is what I'm doing to my own joke! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

To add truth to her claim, and because she wasn't in complete control of herself anymore, she actually did laugh out loud which earned her quite a few confused looks from the other students in the library. When she noticed what a fool she was making out of herself she waved back nervously until they went back to their studies, smart phones or tablets. She then slammed her face down on the desk in completely mortification.

 _Someone just please end this now,_ she thought desperately.

Unfortunately it wasn't quite over yet as the book vibrated once again. She let out a resigned sigh and looked up at what else Twilight could possibly have written to her at this point.

 _Well if you're SURE you don't want to talk about it then I won't force you. Just...know that I'm always here for you if you DO need to talk about...anything._

Sunset blinked at the response.

"Huh. Well...that's not so bad actually," she remarked quietly.

She then brought the pen to the page again.

 _Thanks Twilight. I appreciate that. And when I'm...ready to talk I'll let you know. Maybe we could get together for it._

 _For what it's worth I really DO think you should come back here for a bit. I know Princess Celestia would be more than happy to see you again,_ Twilight informed her. 

_I'll think about it_. _But for now I should probably get ready for my next class._

 _Alright. Have fun!_

 _I'll try._

With that, she closed the book and waited to see if it would activate again. After a few seconds of lying motionless she figured she was in the clear and quickly stashed the book in her backpack. She then folded her arms on the desk and laid her forehead down on them.

 _Well that wasn't_ too _embarrassing!_ She thought. _But I have_ got _to be more careful with which book I write what in. I'm just glad this day is almost over. I just want to go home and sulk in my room for a few hours. And maybe-_ maybe _-work up the courage to talk to Twilight again. In a few days. Or maybe next week. Yeah. That sounds good._

 **The End.**

 **Author's Notes:** So this sure was a thing I wrote! Yeah it's just a weird, fun little idea I've had rattling around for awhile. I just think there's plenty of potential for amusing mishaps with that book Sunset has. This was actually the second such idea I had for it. The first one would be WAY inappropriate for this site. And probably for anyone in general. So I went with the one that was a little angsty and kind of shippy. And yes I worked in a swear word there which is the first time I've ever done that in an MLP story I've written. I only did it for the comic effect cause it just seemed to work so well.

As for where this story will go from here? I don't know. I'm still trying to decide if I want to go down the SunLight road or not. I'll think about it some more. Also not quite sure where this fits into the loose EG continuity I seem to be building up here. Eh, I'll figure it all out later. For now I suppose I should be getting back to the Elements of Discord which is still going far too slow for my liking. And for anyone reading it I'm sure.

So...I'm off for now! Later!


End file.
